Kriss Story
Kriss Wild Wolf The Story (or History): Born in Rat's Nest on Tortuga, Kriss spent his early years, with his parents, fending off relentless onslaughts by Jolly Roger's undead minions. With such a fine beginning to a life there was never any doubt this would eventually lead to a life of piracy. Things always looked rather glum, even before the arrival of Jolly Roger's evil Boss General Sandspine; However, the arrival of this particular harbinger of doom, also signalled the beginning of the end for Rat's Nest... Shortly after his arrival, under the instruction of Jolly Roger, General Sandspine begun his reign of Destruction, Doom and Terror, hurtling a rinstorm of grenades upon Anything, Everything and Everyone. As the dust and debris settled, the enormity of his destruction became clear. Houses which once provided shelter and refuge to the residents of Rat's Nest, were either completely destroyed or left brightly burning, the bodies of all the families living there and many friends were left laying strewn accross the landscape. What was to come next, would bode ill, not only for the few remaining survivors including Kriss, but for ALL Tortuga and the other Caribbean islands. With General Sandspines primary mission accomplished, Jolly Roger swept through using his Voodoo Powers, to return an Unholy and Undead life to the lifeless bodies littering the landscape. Before departing almost as quickly as he descended upon Rat's Nest, he left a final word of instruction for General Sandspine and his new army of undead minions. "Let no man, woman or child survive this place, bring death and destruction to ANY and ALL who dare to enter." Although Kriss survived, his family were tragically claimed by Jolly Roger, this was to prove the resolve required to launch an assault of his own upon Jolly Roger and his minions. His objectives were simple, rebel by himself, seek out those who survived and rally them to join him, show NO mercy and return to Jolly Roger the pain inflicted. Rising from the dust and debris, Kriss spotted a Rusty Cutlass lying by the remains of a neighbour, shuffling quickly he made his way to it and siezed it. His first of many weapons, with this he made for Misty Mire and the main settlement of Tortuga, intent on cutting down any and all undead in his path, with a mixed sense of urgency and rage. Reaching Misty Mire was however going to prove a far more difficult task than anticipated, with only a rusty cutlass and skills which were to say the very least basic. Fortune was to smile upon him though, a traveller came passing through, an Officer in a guild. Seeing Kriss slicing, flailing and struggling with an Undead Brigand; In almost less than a blink of an eye, he whipped out his sword, deftly slicing and striking decisive blows he quickly cut down the Brigand. Having saved Kriss from what would most likely have been his demise, he reached out his hand, offered his greeting and offered Kriss the invitation to join his guild. Having just been saved by this passing stranger, Kriss had no hesitation in accepting, the stranger then asked Kriss for his name, to which he merely responded "Kriss". The stranger frowned and replied; "Out here, handling a cutlass like a wild animal and all alone like a wolf removed from it's pack... You shall hence forth be known as Kriss Wild Wolf!" Early guild life was rough; Training for long hours, enduring arduous and neverending guild tasks and constantly avoiding the ongoing onslaught of Jolly Roger and his army of Undead. This was not to deter Kriss, with a steely resolve and workrate which impressed even the most demanding Guild Officers, he quickly became adept with his Rusty Cutlass and in very little time was himself cutting down Undead Brigands. A Rusty Cutlass alone however was never going to provide the Defense or Offense required to survive in the Caribbean, so his fellow pirates and guild members introduced Kriss to the fine art of Looting, this was an art which Kriss would take to like a duck to water. With his Cutlass Skills and Notoriety rapidly rising, it was time for Kriss to start obtaining and learning the other weapons available to pirates; So as time passed, the guild took him forward, provided support and nutured his natural talent and thirst for revenge. Very quickly he obtained and trained in various weapons, soon he was well on his way to becoming a Master with Swords, Firearms, Voodoo Dolls, Daggers and Grenades. Sadly, around this time, his guild which he had by now become a stable and valued member in, begun to shake from rumblings deep down, a power struggle began and as the internal unrest continued the cracks begun to form... The end drew closer, with each day the cracks became larger, the foundations creaking and cracking as the tensions continued to rise, until finally the day come, the First Officer made the call that he was leaving the guild, he was taking with him all the best Officers, he was Bigger and Better than the guild. The battle line was drawn in the sand on Tortuga Beach, Pirates against one another, a guild at war with itself. The ultimatums started flying, if your with him your not my friend, and vice versa, choose a side, leave the guild or loose me as a friend. Kriss ended up not even a Veteran but caught in the middle, great friendships had been formed on both sides, as decisoin time came, it was clear the only solution would be to turn rogue and go solo. So began a period of training alone, forming friendships and returning his focus to the task at hand. Much time was to pass, friendships were formed and in time Kriss would become close friends with two pirates known as Charles Scurvyfish (Founder and Guld Master of Cursed Weapons) and Herman Toothrot (Officer in Cursed Weapons); Fighting and Training, side by side they repeatedly found themselves facing danger and adversity, as time passed the friendships blossomed and the time came for Kriss to return to guild life. Only a Member for a short time it quickly became aparant that he was destined for bigger and better things, rising rapidly he quickly moved through the Rank of Veteran to Officer in the space of a few days. Alas, more bad news would be to follow, the day came, looting in Cursed Caverns, Charles made the announcement that he would be leaving the game, possibly for good. Kriss was stunned, no less when Herman Toothrot was to announce the same, nothing could prepare him for what was to come next, Charles requested Kriss take over the helm of Cursed Weapons, become the new Guild Master. With honor and dignity Kriss accepted and was handed the reigns of Cursed Weapons, his first Guild Master appointment. Around this time, while Looting and Plundering up a storm, Kriss was to meet another pirate, Eric Ironhound. As time passed, they formed a close pirate bond, often heading into battle side by side, facing constant challenges and providing support for each other. With Cursed Weapons slowly falling apart and Eric's guild in no better shape, both pirates were looking for a change of scenery, enter Rob Gun (Founder and Guild Master of Urban Legends)... Taking a leap of faith, both Kriss and Eric joined Urban Legend's, becaming Officers under Rob Gun, looking to take an established guild forward to bigger and better things. Sadly, again this was not to last, due to some poor recruiting, some rotten eggs made their way into the basket and the rot set in, Rob Gunn made the announcement that he was going to leave Urban Legends behind and make a fresh guild. Kriss and Eric made the no-brainer decision to follow, along with most of the best Members, Veterens and Officers, although having seen this all before Kriss was determined this new guild would not fail, making every effort and doing everything in his powers to ensure it's success. Again however things didn't go to plan, Rob felt the time had come to leave behind the pressures and responsibilities of being a Guild Master, so he decided to leave and try to find himself another guild where he could still enjoy the social aspects without all the responsibilties and pressures of being a Guild Master. So as Rob left, he named his successor, who in less than an hour named their successor, who in turn named Kriss as their successor in just a few more days. So for the second time, Kriss found himself a Guild Master, this time, far more reluctant to take the position. His first order of business was to see if the guild could be salvaged, a guild with NO name, a guild leaking members faster than it could secure new members... He put it to a poll, asked for a commitment from those still aboard to see this through, to make sure this guild didn't die. The enthusiasm he received was less than impressive, a common gripe was that the guild didn't even have a name, there were pirates who new nobody, pirates who'd followed Rob, pirates who wanted Rob. Kriss decided that despite all this, there was a good foundation to build from, so after several failed naming attempts, Lucky Snorkel was born. By now, you could be forgiven for feeling things are a little boring, but it was around this time that another couple of new friendships would begin to blossom, with Constance Blastwrecker, Pearly Joan and Angel Stormwalker. And a new pirate would emerge on the scene to start trying to steal the limelight, a pirate known as Geoffrey Cannonmenace. As Geoffrey emerged on the scene, he was to very quickly show that he was equally a prodigy in Weapons Training and Looting, in fact so much so that he rapidly rose to Veteran and then Officer status within Lucky Snorkel, also quickly developing a friendly rivalry with his Guild Master Kriss. It was also around this time, Kriss reached Notoriety 50 : Master Level. Feeling fairly comfortable, he made a sort of mistake to take a step back and allow his Officers to run things while he basked in the glory of reaching Master Level. Little did he know that Geoffrey would sieze this opportunity, taking a temporary hiatus from guild life to concentrate on his Weapons Training, and a far more sinister reason; to formulate his plot to overthrow Kriss as Guild Master. And so once more, as Kriss returned from his short break, he found that Geoffrey had somewhat taken over his guild and allowed a bunch of Griefers to infiltrate. Enraged Kriss called an urgent guild crisis meeting, swiftly putting the wheels in motion to abandon Lucky Snorkel to Geoffrey Cannonmenace and create a final guild, his own, to grow and oversee... And so CARIBBEAN CURSE was born, with his two most trusted Officers Eric Ironhound and Constance Blastwrecker. Upon first launching his guild Caribbean Curse, Kriss was decieved by a rumor cunningly started by Cutler Beckett and spread by the EITC: Apparently the EITC had stumbled upon some Legendary Cursed Blades on Isla Tormenta, their plans were to enlist the services of a Juggernaut to smuggle them away from the island and to a secure location. Taking the bait, Kriss against the better judgement and advice of close friend and confident Geoffrey Cannonmenace, promptly set sail to engage and sink the Juggernaut in the hopes of securing one of the Legendary Blades on board. However, this turned out to be an elaborate trap, no sooner he engaged the Juggernaut than a small fleet of EITC ships converged and begun a barrage of cannon fire upon his ship. Sadly, his War Firgate was no match for the onslaught it was subjected to, a well placed Explosive Round slammed into the main deck, destroying the main mast and hurling Kriss overboard into the sea... Worse still, Kriss was then scooped out of the water by the crew of the Juggernaut and then for some weeks held captive, repeatedly questioned and tortured for information. Although his war frigate along with many of his crew were lost in the encounter, some of his closest friends and Officers; Cursed Charlie, Eric Ironhound, Geoferry Cannonmeanance and Constance Blastwrecker banded together to form a searching party. Together they scoured all of the Islands and every waterway, all the way to the outermost edges of the Caribbean, gathering information and intelligence reports by any means possible. After many long weeks of searching, Geoffrey and Eric achieved a breakthrough, managing to learn the vital piece of information, the EITC planned to smuggle Kriss out of the Caribbean aboard the next Treasure Fleet. Risking all, Eric, Constance and a relatively inexperienced Cursed Charlie set sail to engage the Fleet, a long and grueling battle awaited them, from which they would ultimately emerge victorious... As the final ship of the EITC Treasure Fleet succumbed to a brutal barrage and sunk, one question remained; Where was Wolf? In a desperate move for his old friend, Eric leapt into the water to find their fearless leader. His plight however was far from favorable, badly malnourished, freezing from being dumped into the water, with his pulse barely able to be detected, Cursed Charlie charted a course for Cuba and Tia Dalma in the hopes of a miracle cure, sparing not a single canvas with every mast creaking from the immense strain they made the mercy dash. With their leaders condition rapidly deteriorating, they all reared the worst, nothing however could prepare them for Tia Dalma's proclamation there was nothing she could do to help, all hope appeared to be lost, but the most amazing stroke of good fortune struck. The small detatchment of Kriss crew, who led by Kriss ships First Mate had managed to launch a dinghy and paddle it to the shores of Isla Tormenta only seconds before his War Frigate was sunk, spotted and recognized Cursed Charlie's War Sloop moored on Cuba. Kriss ships Fist Mate wandered over to see what the frantic action aboard this familiar vessel could possible be about, only to see his Captain rugged up in blankets, barely concious, hardly breathing with Cursed Charlie and Constance doing everything they could for him. What followed was most fortunate; Having spent such an extensive ammount of time with Kriss, his First mate knew exactly where aboard his War Sloop Kriss stored all of his reserve Potions and Tonics, rapidly summing up the situation he rushed back to his Captain's War Sloop that the few remaining Crew had salvaged from it's secure moorings off the coast of Raven's Cove. Immediately upon boarding, he proceeded to bark orders to all of the crew, sending them scurrying back and forth to gather supples, additional blankets and the like. Meanwhile he proceeded to Kriss Potions and Tonics reserve and grabbed the "Extra Special" potion Kriss had recently acquired while exploring outside the Caibbean. Returning to Cursed Charlie's War Sloop, he rapidly administered a hearty dose of this "Extra Special" potion to Kriss, the effect although initially very minor was immediate, Kriss begun to splutter a little and managed to barely open a single eye, just long enough to acknowledge the few surviving members of his crew and his closest friends Eric and Constance. The following weeks were to prove extremely difficult for Caribbean Curse as a Guild, it's fearless leader incapacitated and undergoing a slow and difficult recovery. Eric would be left to take charge, ably supported by Constance and Geoffrey, with Cursed Charlie being required to accelerate his Training regime. Once almost fully recovered, Kriss resumed command and immediately made the decision to promote Cursed Charlie to Veteran status. This would prove to be just the beginning, with Cursed Charlie continuing to show increasing Leadership qualities and recruiting prowess he would very rapidly rise to Officer and then eventually along with Geoffrey make the final step to Assistant Guild Masters. return to - Kriss Wild Wolf ***** ***** return to - Caribbean Curse Wiki Category:Stories